Taming the Yellow Moon
by saynventeen
Summary: One unrealistically faithful night brought them together. A student who has a night job and an over protective , perverted teacher. Emotions will go high and the class 3-Z is in it AU . quarrels,mystery and fighting .#gintsu R&R #ISuckAtSummary #RatingsMayGoUp
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys ! so im back with a GinTsu fic. Yeh know , this story has been lurking me for almost half a year now and i was so inspired because i got a toothache**

**yes you read it right a DARN TOOTHACHE..**

**i got nothing to do so i wrote this **

**THIS WILL BE A MULTI CHAPTER**

**DISCLAMINER : I OWN NOTHING **

**Please do enjoy ! - Sayn **

* * *

><p>The sky was bright as dark. Winds blew from place to<br>Place. Tainting the windows with cold moist from the winter snow. It was a quarter to eleven that time. Drunkards are roaming around the place. Some old men are ogling young ladies outside the bars. Kissing and dragging them to a love motel near by.

He walk in his winter boots. Having that nonchalant face, a snow flake landed on the tip of his nose which he blew up right away. He notices that his eyeglasses are like those tainted windows with moist. He grabs and smudge the remaining moist on it with his scarf as he stroll the sin street of night life.

Blowing off some heat to his gloves, he stopped as he took a note from his winter jacket pocket. Reading the note inside that said " Opium ,9 o'clock "

He sighed basically he was so darn late. He wasn't planning on going though but it was Christmas day and he was left alone. Kagura , who was his niece spend the holidays with her father in abroad. He had no choice but to give in with Hasegawa's invitation to a night club. He was a man of his twenties and he has needs, one of it is spending the night with a hot chick in bed and not a sermon from his auntie who lives next door " Darn that old hag.. Wouldn't even give me some money for the holidays" he said as he scratch his silver hair in agitation

He stopped and look from left to right above. Scanning a sign where its says "Opium Club"

"The heck is that place anyway?!"  
>As Gintoki was looking from place to place an old man shouted<p>

" Hey, Gin-san over here!"

As Gintoki noticed the familiar voice he look towards his further left and saw Hasegawa waving at him while carrying a beer on his hand

"oi! You're late man! You have me waiting here for hours!"

"what?! Why have you been waiting for me? Are you and idiot! You could froze down right if i didn't come"

" hehehe " Hasegawa started to scratch his head " But , i know you'll come"

Gintoki gave him a questioning look

"well coz your like me.. Only a madao in the making " Hasegawa gave Gintoki a thumbs up while shaking ferociously because of the lack of winter clothes. Only wearing his brown jacket and pants. Showing his bear belly to the world

" Oi oi oi! I ain't a madao ! Dont jinx my future! " Gintoki detested madly towards his friend

* * *

><p>As Hasegawa and Gintoki entered the club, Gintoki halted and grab Hasegawa by the shoulders as they were walking a dark hallway while hearing a little bit of club music<p>

"oi whats the hold up?" Hasegawa asked as he turned his head halfway towards Gintoki

"oi, i was just wondering, Where did you get the tickets anyway? " Gintoki's brow arch as he looked towards Hasegawa

"hahahaha! Don't you worry about it Gin-san, i can assure you that this tickets are legit! So stop worrying and lets get the ladies!" Hasegawa gave him an assurance look. Gintoki only sighed and followed Hasegawa towards the Red velvet doors that's dividing them to the heaven of sins

"yeah.. Maybe i could even wing a girl tonight " Gintoki thought as he drools his way to day dream

As The two approached the Doors. They saw two Big bouncers outside of it. The two halted

"you got tix?" Said the Dark skinned bouncer o the right as he stares towards the two.

"ye-yeah.." as Hasegawa pulled the tickets from his right pocket and presented it to the bouncers

The bouncer gave first them and the tickets some alternating stares before opening the doors to the so called heaven the two dreamed of tonight.

As they entered the club. Lights were roaming around the place. Different shades of blue red and green was motioning everywhere. Some are dancing on the floor and some drinking at the bar. The place was loaded with different types of people. Heavy music was heard everywhere.

The two was mesmerize on how many people are partying in this type of holiday. as they walk through the Bar they noticed that the girls are wearing some type masquerade mask.

Both thought that it was the theme of the holiday and didn't give it much attention as they struggled their way towards an empty table. Some girls ogled Gintoki as he walk towards the table.

"it looks like you're already popular Gin-san" Hasegawa said as he situated himself at the chair

" Hahaha! Cant believe my charm is working tonight!"

Gintoki was starting to get into the mood as the loud music banged his mind and the smell of hot girls on the floor lingered on him. He looked from place to place and found a waiter. He holler at it. The waiter walks towards the two  
>Men. Hasegawa whispered to the man to get them some hot chicks for the night. The man bowed and went to the back of the club to get some ladies.<p>

A few minutes later, two women walk towards and them and situated next to the guys. Both were wearing mask to hide their identities.

The one that Hasegawa got was a curvy woman but with a flat chest. She was a brunette. Hasegawa did not gave any attention to the chest though as he started to flirt towards the lady.

On the other hand, Gintoki got the perfect body chick. She has curves plus a plump  
>Lips to go with it. Having a blonde for the night really pumps his gears up.<br>He gave a smug smirk as he and Hasegawa ordered up some drinks.  
>They started to go drinking throughout the night. The girls were flirting and giggling. It was already around 2am as the two guys were already drunk to their bones.<p>

The sound of the bass drop alarmed their thoughts. It dawned to them that it was already time to get the real show on the road.

Gintoki who had a smug looked leaned towards his date and whispered for them to go for the night.

On the other hand, Hasegawa choose to go home as he was still loyal in his own way to his ex-wife. Reminiscing his life, he went home sobbing. As for Gintoki, he lead his way and his date towards the nearest love motel which was only across the streets.

His head was on clouds as he had problems walking towards the elevator with the girl beside him.  
>Hearing the ring when they reached their floor, they fled their way towards room 405 . Gintoki opened the room as he grab the girl on his right and trowed her into the bed.<p>

He was ready to get to heaven when he noticed the girl was still wearing her mask.

"Oi, you have plans putting that off?"  
>Gintoki arched brow towards the lady under him.<p>

The girl only gulp as she looked into the mans eye. She was mesmerize  
>As she saw the color of blood inside the mans eyes.<p>

"Oi.. You okay?" Gintoki asked as he got up from his position and sit onto the bed

"You know, I'm alright with the mystery and stuff but i got to know whom im with yah know" Gintoki said with his deadpanned tone as he picked his nose

The girl was about to answer when they both heard a loud thud from the other side of the room.

both were alarmed.

"Seems like their having fun.." Gintoki stated as he looked towards

Then another thud again

"Really having fun.."

Then another.. Louder

Then louder

"OI! I know your having fun but you don't need to show it off! "  
>Gintoki got pissed<p>

A LOUDER THUD CAME

"THATS I-"

He was about to stand up and walk  
>Towards the door when the wall collapse. Both Gintoki and the girl with him was shocked. Eyes bulging and mouth gaping.<p>

The layers of bricks fell down on the floor and smokes and dust diffuse the area. Gintoki fell down on a sitting position on the floor as a person came out of the smoke

'Wtf?! Wtf?! How wild can they be?!'  
>Gintoki thought as he stared at the shadow on top of him..<p>

Slowly the shadow became a form to a person.

Gintoki saw some linen on the form and before he knew it , it landed on top of him.

He fell flat on the floor as the smoke started to clear. He opened up his eyes and saw a girl whose on top of him. Both of her hands was on the either side of his head. He looked into the eyes of the woman.  
>He was shock on how pretty her beautiful purple eyes were and her curled long locks fell. He also saw her popping out cleavage because of her low v neck red dress.<p>

When the girl noticed this. She felt angry and Slap the hell out of The man below her.

*slap*

"WTF was that for?!"

"Ye perverted bastard!" She shouted

" OI! Youre the one wh-" Gintoki was cut off when the girl gave him a  
>German supplex.<p>

The girl, who was in the bed was shell shock on how strong the girl was. The girl eyed her for minute then smirk.

"oi! You slut get back here! " a loud voice was heard

The girl was alarmed and got to her knees and fled the scene  
>Another man was scene going through the wall and chasing after her. The only person was left on the room was a supplex gintoki and a shocked lady on the bed.<p>

The lady take of her mask and walk towards the man who was supplex to the ground.

Gintoki was starting to have consciousness. The world was still spinning. The girl helped him to get up.

Gintoki's eye sight went to blurred to focus when he noticed the girl beside him

"oi what the hell?!" Gintoki was yet again shock

"Huh"

" uhm- hahahah.. You know you look hahah.. Better with the mask..  
>On..HAHHAHA" Gintoki was picking and scratching his head ferociously...<br>His nose was starting to bleed when ..

*knock knock*

Both looked towards the door

" uhm.. *cough* it looks like you've done some property damage here sir"

"Oi! I did what?! It wasn't me!" Gintoki protested

The manager at the door stared at him as two police started to walk inside the room and handcuffed him.

"oi ! Oi! " Gintoki tried to run away as sweat run down his face

"hm.. It looks like this will go in your bill sir or else will sent you to jail"

"WHAAAAAT?!"

* * *

><p>Please review if i have any errors .. personally its 3 am in the morning and im awake writing this so forgive me :D<p>

HAHAHAHA KUDOS my friends!

- please do support -


	2. Chapter 2

**Day two of my toothache T_T**

**anyway thanks for the support guys. i appreciate it. You guys give me a reason to update **

* * *

><p>She was running. Panting. The heels on her shoes are ready to crack open as she rushes her way to safety. The snow keep pouring down as she parkour, trying to escape the earlier man she was with at the hotel<p>

"Darn! I knew I drugged him right!" She cussed quitely to herself.

It was almost dawn. Still she was escaping. How she hated how her Christmas turned out to be so shitty.

"Didn't even got a single penny from that man" she said as she run

She strolled her way around town earlier to get the man out of her sleve. He was not backing down, but around the time she got to the near bridge and hid under it, he loss track of her basically he got exhuasted and left

"darn bitch!" He cussed into thin air

It was already morning when she got back to her house downtown. It was a simple comfty home. A little gate at the front. A small garden where her sister spend almost her time everyday and a two storey house they've rented for the past few years.

She quickly sneaks into the house as she knew her sister will be awake anytime soon. She carefully opens the door, trying to not make it crack.  
>It was a go when she heard nothing inside. She carefully closed the door and gave a heavy sigh. 'Finally I could sleep'<p>

then the lights went on.  
>'SHIT' she cussed inside<p>

" Where have you been all night Tsukuyo?" The always calm gentle voice she always hear was now stern and questioning

She turned her head and saw her Sister on a wheel chair staring back at her. Brows arch, almost connecting.

" Y- yeh know the usual " Tsukuyo said as she tried to lighten up the scene

Hinowa facepalmed. She gave a heavy sigh

"look tsukuyo, i told you, you dont need to do this anymore.. We are free now. We could live normal lives like we wante-"

"BUT I CANT! And you know why I cant..." Tsukuyo blurted.

Hinowa was about to cry when his nephew called while going down the stairs and rubbing his eyes from the sand. Clad in his green pajama.

"what's all the ruckuss ma- Oh! Tsukuyo-nii sama!"

Tsukuyo wave at him, giving the child a fake smile.

" wha-whats the problem? You look weird Nii-sama"

Tsukuyo shook her head

" Hey, oh yeah! Wheres my present? Mother said that you couldn't come because you were buying me presents " the boy said hopefully to his aunt. Hinowa could only give Tsukuyo a stare

Tsukuyo looks at Hinowa then to Seita. Bending down to a sitting position and leveling herself to his nephew.

" Haha.. Dont be too excited, i have them .. I just hid them somewhere safe" She said as she patted the boy'sx head

" Now, now Seita dont rush your auntie " Hinowa said as she gave seita a gentle smile

"hai!"

"uhm.. I guess I'll sleep first.." Tsukuyo looked at Hinowa, giving her a small smile

" Tsukuyo..."

She proceeds to the second floor where her bedroom was. She locked the door and gave a heavy sigh. She looks onto the floor. After some minutes she went towards her dresser. Changing from her red dress and pulling the long curled wig she was wearing. Her natural blonde locks came to view as she stared at the mirror. She touched the single thing that she knew will always be the reason of her misery. Her scar.

The christmas break was already over. It was a start of a new semester at Gintama High school.  
>The famous language teacher of the Gintama high strolled his way to the gates.<p>

Instead of his usual nonchalant expression, he was pissed. Having to be forced to pay for the damages of that one evening. Being nag by his Aunt throughout the holiday was even much worst because of the incident.

Many students are starting to come to school. Though it was a little bit to early for class.

As he walks towards the faculty room he saw his co-teacher Zenzo who was reading a confiscated shounen jump.

" Oi, Sakata san! How was the party?" Zenzo said while turning the page of his jump

"What?" Gintoki gave him a questioning look

" huh? You know the one Hasegawa took you "

" Whaaaat?! i knew it! that's why the place was crowded with Fuglies! "  
>Gintoki spat<p>

"Oi! Dont you dare insult my women like that! You should be thankful i even gave you tickets! " Zenzo said. pissed. The two were eyeing each other. Both their brows were irking

" Oi! If you must know, I almost got arres-"  
>Gintoki was cut off when he heard one of his students come in inside the faculty room. Both men were halted at the sper of the moment<p>

" Gin-san.." Shinpachi interrupted as he closed the sliding door of the faculty

" oi, Patsuan " Gintoki said as he fixed his sight to the young boy in front of him

" well.. You see.. Kagura-chan and Okita san are making a ruckuss-"

"what? She's back already! Darn kid didnt even went straight home!" Gintoki said as he rushes his way towards the class 3-Z leaving Zenzo inside the faculty room.

He reached the room. When He opened the room a flying chair came up to him. Due to his fast reflex he dodged it and it smashed towards pachie sending him crashing towards the wall of the other room

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

"oi! The hell, whats the big Idea?!"  
>Gintoki spat<p>

As he entered the room he saw Kagura, his foreigner niece who's wearing her big round glasses and her hair was tied on two buns, and Sougo, a very handsome young man with a sandy hair holding some steel chair and was about to hit each other while the whole class only stared at their quarrel.

" Gin-chan! " Kagura turned to her uncle with glee

"oh, Dana" Sougu gave a wave to Gintoki

Kagura dropped the chair she was holding and run towards Gintoki

" Gin-chan "

" Kagura "

The scene turned into somewhat a shoujo scene where two long lost friends have met again. Sparkles and twinkles covered the room

The whole class only stared in confusion as the two came to each other

" Gin-chan i missed you " Kagura said as she run towards his uncle

" You brought my imported candies?" Gintoki said with sparkles in his eyes as he run towards his niece.

*Spak!*

Kagura gave him a hit in the head with her feet , inheriting that yato strength she sent him flying towards the classroom board. Faced hit the solid matter

" Oi! The heck. What was that for?!"

" I hate you Gin-chan! Your only concern is your candy!" Kagura glared at him

" oi. That was our deal right? You bring me candies after your trip!"  
>Gintoki said as he stands up<p>

*BLEEH!* Kagura sticks her tongue out and pouts. She then returns to her seat.

Gintoki then sighed and dusted himself up. The bell rang. Indicating the start of the class.

" okay. Well.. As I can see there are no new people inside this class" Gintoki said deadpan as he eyes his class.

He saw his regular students, Shimura Tae , the brunette girl and Shinpachi's older sister. Beside her is her childhood friend kyuubei, a girl with two pig tails and wears an eye patch.

Infront of them was was Tama and Catherine. And on the side of the windows are Kagura and Sougu, one of the student disciplinary committee.  
>' yeah right..' Gintoki thought as he stares at Okita<p>

" well then, let the class begin "

-  
>The class ended and Gintoki, Shinpachi, Otae and Kagura are ready to go home.<br>As they walk towards the gates of the school Otae notices that Gintoki did not bring his motor to school

" Uhm.. Gin-san , wheres your bike?"

" Oh yeah, i didn't see it either.. " Kagura added

Gintoki only just gave a dark aura as he remembered that he could not even afford some gas because his whole 4 months salary was alotted to the damaged building..

" That darn bitch.." He cussed

" what? " Otae questioned looking at him

" Huh? ah .. HAHAHAHAHA! Nothing! I just didint feel like bringing it you know. I need some exercise for once in a while.." Gintoki lied and gave a nervous laugh

The three only stared at him. Not believing anything he said

" well.. Its better that to have an old man growing in the house right?" Kagura said as she shruggs her shoulder

" Oi! I aint that old! "

* * *

><p>They were on the town street. Some boutiques was on the sides. People scattered as they buy there way to groceries and clothes. Kagura wanted to have a detour and buy some new clothes and even treat them after returning from abroad.<p>

Gintoki was not the one to decline as it was free food. It was days of cup noodles and he needs real food.

They make their way to an empty table at Wack'donalds. As Kagura and Shinpachi volunteered to Order at the Counter, only Otae and Gintoki was left at the table. Otae started to stare at her home room teacher.

She started to blush once they met eye to eye. They were on the either side of the table. She almost felt that doki doki feeling when Gintoki started to pick his nose

" what up? " Gintoki said with his famous dead fish eye

Otae only gave him an irritated look "Nothing.." She shook her head

" Ne- Gin-chan.."

"Hmm?"

Otae was ready to start to conversation when she noticed that something Got Gintoki's attention as he was looking on towards her back

" whats the problem Gin-san?"

Gintoki the stood up and was about to go when Kagura and Shinpachi reached their table carrying some food

" whats up Gin-san?" pachie asked

" Huh , I - ah.. I forgot uhm... I havent checks some paper works at school yet.. So I have to go.." Gintoki is getting hesistant to go as he look back and fort towards Kagura and the entrance door

" Huh? What are you saying? School just started today so.." Shipanchi was cut off when Gintoki rushed outside of the food chain

" I'll just see you later Kagura!"  
>He said waving while rushing outside the store<p>

" She's here! " He said as he rushes towards the outside streets

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R. i cant really think much today because of this toothache my whole body is on spartan xD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : SFX : BOING BOING

**Day Three**

**Well i think my gums went numb now. I'll get my tooth remove maybe tomorrow. Wish me luck guys**

**So hey its the 3rd chapter and i hope you continuously Support me and my random ideas**

**BECAUSE DAMN i love GinTsu..**

**BTW, anyone read the new released manga today? **

**I CRIED LIKE A BITCH GUYS T_T**

**THE GORILLA REALLY GAVE US A CONTINUOUSLY ROLLER COASTER AWESOME ARCS IN THE MANGA.**

**UPDATE : GINTAMA WILL BE ON AGAIN ON APRIL *confetti***

* * *

><p>Gintoki run up to the streets hoping to catch a certain blonde that owed him four months of salary.<p>

* * *

><p>As he and his student was situated inside the food chain, he saw a blonde woman came out of the comfort room from the far end of the store. As he grind his pinky inside his nose to gather that unwanted booger that has been there for a few hours now, He focused on to the blonde... Then it Hit him.<p>

'its her! I know that chest anywhere!'

And that's when he skedaddle outside of the food chain in rush to catch up the blonde that almost made his life miserable.

It was crowded. People walking everywhere.  
>Streets that roams with students and shopper. Since it was the first day of school , students from different types of school went out on a group date .<p>

"Where is she?!" He hisses

He turned to a corner of a street where there were smaller numbers of stopped at a pedestrian. The traffic signal was on go as it lit to green. He pants as he looks from left to right. As he steps towards the pedestrian lane where people are waiting for a go. He breathed heavily. He pushes both of his sleeves up as he felt it was a hindrance to his venture. He also loosened up his necktie that was disarrange as he ran for a hassle.

'crap where is she?!'

As the traffic sign was almost at its last countdown. He pressed his eyes . ' maybe this isn't my lucky day huh' he breathed the anger out. As he took a step back, still with his eyes closed. With a little bit of air he breathed out he opened his first that came to view to him is a kid running towards the other side of the street even though the street still counted to its last number

'SHIT!' He cusses

"SEITAAAAA!"

He run up to the kid. Hoping his speed could clasp the arm of the kid.

As the kid turned his head towards the voice that called him, he saw a flash of light that directed towards his eyes, blinding him. Sounds of horns clouded his hearing. He was about too scream as a red van was almost to close for him. That was when he felt a fast swoosh of air. He felt he stumble on the cold floors of the street but he didn't feel anything. That was when he opened his eyes and saw a silver haired man holding him. As the man opened his Seita saw the color of blood in his eyes.

"U-uh.." He was about to speak when

" oi! Are you an idiot or something? If you want to die so badly don't bother anyone! " the man screamed at him.  
>The kid was speechless.<p>

"I-ah.. I'm.."

Gintoki " darn kid, good thing you're still alive.."

The man from the red van parked as he run towards the scene. People where looking and are focus on them

" excuse me sir.. Is that kid okay?"

Gintoki was shocked that the man approached them. Seita was about to speak to the man and tell the man that he is okay when the man who save him covered his mouth with a hand

"NO HE IS NOT! YOU SHOULD PAY FOR YOUR DAMAGES! HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

The man was shock with the intense level of the voice of the man

Seita only gave Gintoki a confused look. "Uhm ahh"

Gintoki only shhed him

" Uhm I'm really sorry sir i-" the man bowed to them both.

" Yes i may pay for the damages, but i think the kid is not dead so.."

" He is? Uhm ah.. (Darn!) Hahahaa! But he got bruises still! Look at this poor brat! " Gintoki said as he pointed to Seita with his hand

" ah.. Yes, i will.. First uhmm may i know who you are? " the man asked as he scratched his head

" Uhmm.. I- I'm his brother! Cant you see the resemblance!"

The man eyes them both. Back and fort...

" uhm..i couldn't really.."

" What? Cant you see we are both humans here! Therefore we are brothers!" Gintoki proclaimed. Still Seita was speechless with this man.

" uhm i.."

"Seita? Seitaaa?" A voice was heard afar

Seita looks towards the other side of the streets where they came and saw his Aunt trying to find him in the sea of people " Nii-san! I'm over here! " Seita said as he wave his hand towards the lady he saw.

Both Gintoki and the man looks towards the woman from the other side of the street. She was wearing a black jacket, denim jean and rubber shoes as she rushes towards the scene

" Oh you darn kid! Ive been looking everywhere fer yah! " Tsukuyo said as pants when she reached them.  
>Both the men just stared at her..<p>

" what's all this? you caused a ruckus didn't yah?!" Tsukuyo said as she beamed her deathly stare at the kid. Never minding the man that carries her nephew

"Uhm.. I- its really is my fault miss.." The man said as he scratch his head.

Tsukuyo only averted her stare at him.

" uhm.. hahahaa! As i can see you are a relative.. Uhm here is my card, just call me for the payment for his medication " the man gave Tsukuyo a card before she could even strangle him to death. The man bowed to them as he scrams towards his car and escapes

" that son of a -"

" Nii-san I'm fine!" Seita said as he grabs hold of Tsukuyo's jeans.

"Fine fi-" as Tsukuyo turned her ways to her nephew she saw the man that was crouching down looking at her

She felt a blush came up, as it was the first time she encountered this..

" W-what?!" She said as she blushed.

" boing.." Gintoki said as he looks towards her

" what?" She questioned

" Your boobs went boing " he said blankly as he stands up still  
>Looking at her<p>

She felt flustered same time harassed at the mans words towards her. Even worst there is a kid with them

" Oi you darn pervert what did ya sa-" she was about to hit him with all her might when he caught her right arm..

They looked at each others eyes.. Tsukuyo felt really embarrassed now..

"Nii-san, whats boing?" Seita asked innocently as he looks towards his savior and aunt

"Wha-aa" Tsukuyo said as she stared confusedly at her nephew .. That's when he spoke

" YOU! ITS YOU! "

Tsukuyo averted her stare at the man

" Me?! " She said as she tried to get away from the grasp of the man but to her dismay he was strong

" Who the hell are yeh?!" she shouted in front of the guy's face

" You don't remember me?! you darn missy.. Its because of you that I'm almost homeless now!" Gintoki shouted at her. Not even giving a damn to those people who are on the streets eyeing their scene. People started to whisper. Tsukuyo noticed this.

" oi! I don't give a damn if yer homeless or not! I don't even know you! " she spat

" You don't know me? You don't remember that night when you jump at me at the hotel huh?! " Gintoki blurted out the whole sentence which caused all of the people to go 'whoa' some of the guys around whistled. Tsukuyo went flustered and embarrassed seeing that what he said gave off a different meaning to those around them..even Seita was shell shock

"Nii-sa-san?" Seita said with mouth gape

" Oi! What the hell are you saying! Take that back yah idiot! People are misundersta-" She was cut off when he saw the deathly stare that the man gave her. Then it hit her. ' that eyes, i saw that somewhere..'

" wait a minute! You-"

" You're darn right I'am!" Gintoki said as she grabs her more tightly and started to move

" Oi what- where the yell yah think yer taking me bastard?! " Tsukuyo said as she tried to ge out of the grasp of the man. But her move was futile ' darn this man is strong!' She thought

" Shut up! And stop moving! " as Gintoki turned to her which gave her a shock.

" Huh! If you wont lay some cash I'm gonna budge! " Tsukuyo said sternly  
>Two looking from eye to eye..intense atmosphere started to envelope them.<p>

" So your talking about cash now?!"

" darn right I'am!"

Both did not noticed that the intense aura of them brought them a  
>Little closer. Face to face, almost inches away<p>

" Thats it! " Gintoki declared as he,  
>Out of anger, carried Tsukuyo out put her in his shoulder.<p>

" what the hell you-" she said shocked at the man's bold move

Leaving only Seita shock at the situation

Then he turned towards the kid

" Yow kid youre okay right? I'm gonna borrow you Nii-san for a while" he said as he wave his hand towards The kid.

" oi! Don't yah think that my nephew will allow you! Seita!" She said as she struggled in the mans arm. She tried to wobble, even elbowed the man but her efforts was put to waste

" Just get her home before dinner kay? " Seita answered as he grew further to them.

" Oi what?!" She said as she tried to eye her nephew

" Yeah yeah.. Go home safe kid" Gintoki said as he waved and fasten up his pace

" Good luck Nii-san! " Seita said as he wave Goodbye to them

That was when he did not see them anymore that he started to walk towards the direction to their house

"Hmm.. Maybe He's her boyfriend.."

* * *

><p>PLEASE SUPPORT THIS FANDOM COZ HELL THEY'RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER<p>

*loves and kudos to the readers*


	4. Chapter 4 : Dango Over Flowers

**Gome.. i was a little bit late to update. **

**I gotten really sick after my toothache. I celebrated new year in my bed ...**

**any..**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR READERS!**

**new year means new chapter update :)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! keep em Coming **

* * *

><p>It was closed to sunset where everything was almost perfect and at peace. Everyone was ready too sit back and relax and have a quite evening.<p>

lovers would be at the near by river or at the beach holding hands just taking it to themselves on how the sky was so red orange with a tinge of yellow. As the birds flew by so as two people who are sweetly in tacked with each other. Sharing the sweetness of the peaceful neighborhood near by the river

Any lovers who'll walk pass them will surely envy how close this two are. Showing off their public display of affection will surely beat anyone whose anyone with a love life.. or so the people think as they saw those two..

"Oi yah old man get yer mitts off me!" the lady on a lad's shoulder shouted as she tried her best to scram away from the grasp

" Talk all you want but i wont let you go lady " the man said as he fixed his dead fish eyes on the road not even flinching in every escape plan from the woman

" What the hell'as yer prob?! " She spat as she looks at the face of the man that carries her like a sack of rice

the man did not gave her a single glance

" basically its you " Tsukuyo only eyed him. She was seriously getting pissed. Only a tinge of another crap from this man, she'll really kill this man

" WHERE THE HELL ARE YE TAKING ME?!" she exploded

" to your rightful place weeks ago" He said with monotone

" What!?"

" The police, cant you be so shal-OWH MATTE! Owhhhhh!" Tsukuyo bit off his left ear resulting for Gintoki to let her go

" The heck is your problem?! " Gintoki spat while rubbing his bitten ear

" look old man, If yah need money i could give it ta yah but i cant give it in one give " She said as she put both of her hands on her hips

" So what do you propose? "

Tsuykuyo was surprise to see that the man in front of her gave her the attention she did not expect

" Oh yah know.. I could give yah my card and we could settle this on another day, see i got many things on my sleeve right now" She scratched her head trying to blurt out lies that may convince Gintoki

" Im not buying it " Gintoki said as he picked his nose and toss the foreign object immediately living a disgusted Tsukuyo

there was a moment of silence between the two

"..."

*GROWWWLL*

a foreign sound breaks the ice between the two as Gintoki felt a little bit hungry.

" I say for your first payment, you should buy me food " He grabs hold of Tsukuyo's hands and scans the place for any food stall. It was getting dark as the sun sets.

Gintoki was dragging Tsukuyo, on the other hand Tsukuyo was trying to resist his grasp

" let go off me! i could walk yah know! " She said as she struggles on pulling back her arms

"Fine" He loosened his grasp towards her. Some red marks were seen on her arm as Tsukuyo scans it.

" But just to be sure " He took out a piece of steel inside his pocket and locked it with his and her hand. Tsukuyo was left astonished as she see's the object connecting her to him

" Oi why do you have handcuffs?! Are you a police or sometin ?! " Tsukuyo started to sweat. She scans the man in front of her ' he doesn't look like one.. looks more like criminal to me rather than a police but ... shit!' She got absorb with her thoughts that she not notice Gintoki looking at her

" What!? " She blurted when she noticed

Gintoki only gave her a smirk then turns around to find a place to eat ,living Tsukuyo dumbfounded

* * *

><p>" Tadaima! " Seita uttered while closing the door to their house.<p>

" Okaeri " Hinowa said even though the voice sounded that it was a far

Knowing where his mother was he went straight to the kitchen. He wasnt wrong , he see's his mother on a wheelchair making some dinner. As he stroll towards his mother he smelled something spicy

" Okaa-san what are you making? " Seita came close to his mother , seeing some spices at the counter

" Oh , hi dear. I', making curry for dinner " Hinowa said with her ever warming smile.

" hmm.. so that's why it smelled delish! "

Hinowa noticed that there was another person missing.

" uhmm.. where's Tsukuyo dear? " Hinowa asked as she was pouring the curry to a bowl at the counter.

"Oh Yeah!" Seita declared happily while he claps his hand

Hinowa was astonished on how Seita reacted to question. She started to stroll her way to Seita. She pats his head

" Anything good happened? " Hinowa asked as she looks into the eyes of her eight year old

Seita nods

" What is it? "

" Nii-san, Earlier i met her boyfriend! " He said excitedly. Hearing this Hinowa was shocked and intrigued. Never did she expects that Tsukuyo , who swears that she trowed her womanhood away would ever consider a man after all she've been through

" Oh really? How did you met him dear? "

" It was amaaaazing! He saved me earlier "

" what do you mean?" Hinowa's curiosity turned into a face full of worries which Seita did not unsee

He starts to scratch his " You see, earlier at school there was a rumor that a new sweet shop opened down town so when uhmm.. Nii-san picked me up I drag her towards the store but because of too much excitement i crossed the street without .. " He looks up to his mother, he felt a very dark aura coming out of her .. ' oh gash' ... he continued " Without looking at the traffic sign.. But! He saved me in time! Nii-san's boyfriend so It was okay Okaa-san.. " he bowed his head. He felt that because of him his mother and auntie would be really hurt if it weren't for his carelessness. He knew he was in trouble and expected this but much to his surprise Hinowa grabs hold of him and hugged him tight

" Good thing you're okay " She pats her son's head. Seita was on the brink of crying when Hinowa pulled her and looks into his eyes

" So Nii-san is with her boyfriend right now? "

Seita nods and snorted the snot that was already coming out of his nose

" hahaha.. tell all the details okay? " Hinowa puts down Seita on the floor as the two started to prepare for dinner

* * *

><p>they were in the middle of an old district inside the city. There were much less people walking by. it took them about thirthy minutes of quarrel and dragging before both of them got safely at an Old dango place. It was already pass seven. Both of them waited for their Dango orders as they sited at an old wooden stall outside of the store. Gintoki scans the place. It wasn't much different from the last time he has been here. The Konpeitou Dango Shop. Some Christmas ornaments where putt up bu the old and relaxing ambiance of the place stayed. Adding up an old man and his cross dressing megane waiter with red lipstick , that holds a great history of stories to talk about. This place really is a place for Gintoki.<p>

Gintoki looks at the streets. There were a couple of abandoned and some new establishment across the Dango shop. One that caught his eye was a shop on the further right which the sign says " Andromeda ". He concludes that there will be a new cake shop across and with the new cake shop comes new cute waitresses. He was starting to fantasize some girl in cute maid costumes.

" You're Disgusting " Gintoki was pulled out of his lalaland when he looks towards his side, seeing a blond woman sitting next to him while eyeing her watch

" Stop imagining lewd thing yah old perv " She said as she stared back at him

"Oi I'ant old! And I'ant imagining things! I'm only hungry! HUNGRY! " Gintoki lied through his Embarrassment. He started to tint a tinge of tomato when Tsukuyo read his mid

" Yeah right " Gintoki was shocked when Tsukuyo pulled something in her right arm inside her jacket pocket. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up

" What? " She looks back at him when she caught him staring

" Nothing " He averted his stare towards the moon.

" Does your parents know you smoke? " He questioned sternly

Tsukuyo was taken back but answered " Don't need tah"

" Your gonna burn your lungs out " he said still looking at the beauty of the full moon

" im planning to "

" Your gonna die "

" That's good "

" You're really stubborn arent you " Gintoki was starting to get pissed

" doesn't concern you"

" oi if you die who's gonna pay me huh?! " He looks towards his companion

" That's better for my side old man " She looks at him

" how many times do i have to tell you I'm not that ancient! "

" you are to me yah perv "

He was gonna say something again when the owner of the shop brought them their dangos

An old man came out from the shop wearing matching green shirt and pants and was carrying the ordered dangos

" Wohohoo.. never did I expect danna would be tied down by a lady " The man stated as he was standing in front of the two idiots. They were dumbfounded by hhis statement

" Huh?" Both asked

The man only pointed at the handcuffs that were binds them

" Oi old man you got the wrong idea here! " Both blushed in embarrassment

" Hahaha! don't worry danna , this lady right here is really a catch " the man eyes Tsukuyo, He was fascinated on how pretty she was despite the scar that crosses her eyes

" I ain't this lady's old man , She has a debt to pay so i tied her like this " Gintoki tried to reason but he notice the man was still eyeing Tsukuyo

" Oi you even listening to me?! "

" look at those fine body.. " the man started to whisper to himself

" The fuck you just said?! " Tsukuyo started to get pissed at the guy

" Oi you jiji listen to me! " Gintoki tried to talk sens to him but he only handed Tsukuyo the Dangos

Gintoki Tried to stand up but he forgot that he was tied with Tsukuyo so she pulled him back

" Would you shut up?! " She exclaimed " Both of yah are pervs! "

"Oi i ain't a perv! "

" Oh don't worry danna i wouldn't take your wife away from you , you see I already got my eyes on my fine waitress over there " He started to point inside of the Shop

Showing a somewhat man dress as a lady with eye glasses and red lipstick. Both Tsukuyo and Gintoki was on the verge of hurling

" that ain't a waitress that's a waiter "

" How can you say that Danna , Look at that ass " Both of them looked at the waiter-ress inide the dango shop was starting to fidget in embarrassment.

' yuck... ' Both Tsukuyo at Gintoki thought

Tsukuyo noticed that the two men was so absorb of their battling conversation about the lady-man inside that she figured that she can take this chance to escape.

She looks at the Dango that she laid on the chair earlier and smirk ' this is it! '

She grabs something inside of her pocket as she thew her cigarette at the cold cement and crushed it with her shoes. She pulled a small bottle with powdered pigments inside. She looks towards the two man still continuing their conversation. With her free hand she opened the bottle. She took out the cork and poured some of the powder in Gintoki's Dango. ' This time, this sleeping powder will work ' .

It took up a couple of minutes and down right hard statements towards the waitress when both decided to end the conversation. Gintoki sighed as he laid back again in his sit. His stomach growled again, signaling his hunger. He looks to his side and saw the Dangos

" Hey you want some" He handed a stick to Tsukuyo which caused her to startle

" No , its my payment right. Its all yers "

".."

" by the way where did yah get the handcuffs? " She asked feeling a little nervous but she facade it with her deadpan expression

" Hahahaa, stop worrying I ain't no tax robber, I'm a teacher " Gintoki said as he took the first bite

" Then, What kind of teacher carries a handcuff?! "

" Its a secret " He turned towards her and winks. Causing Tsukuyo to blush. She tried to suppress her embarrassment with closing her eyes and breathing deeply ' bastard' she thought

Gintoki only took another second bite, not noticing how he affected her with his teasing manner

It was already quarter to nine when Gintoki finished his Dangos. It was a little bit slow considering he ordered more dangos and more dangos means that the sleeping powder did not work . Tsukuyo was starting to get irritated ' The hell's wrong with this guy!? I isn't it working ' Her brows were starting to ache as none of her plans works. That was when Gintoki asked for a glass of water and she thought ' to hell if he dies of overdose or not! ' As Gintoki was looking away she poured the remaining powder inside the glass.

Gintoki was starting to worry on why this woman started to get quite ' Maybe she's hungry but too shy to say ' he concludes

He did not bother asking her again if she wants some, its her fault anyway that he could not even afford a couple of Dangos

He grabs hold of the glass and was about to drink it when He see's Tsukuyo in his peripheral view eyeing him.

" what? " He asked , almost drinking the glass contaminated with sleeping powder

" Huh?! Nothing " Tsukuyo averted her gaze. Not showing how nervous she was if this time it'll take effect. She is known for being cold and good at hiding her emotions , she could not let him know, not only shrugged

It was the last zip when Gintoki felt a little dizzy and sleepy. His senses were starting to loosen. He felt his body relaxed. " what- whats happening? " He said a little a little sleepy.

" It works! " He averted his drowsy eyes towards Tsukuyo and seeing her smirk

" Oi what did yo- " that was the last sight and phrase he said before he fall back to sleep in a sitting position. Head is bowed towards the floor while he snores his way to lalaland

Tsukuyo then pulled a hair pin in her hair which almost loosen her pony tail. it was her escape route and it was not the first time she was handcuff. She've been to tougher situations before and not even a teacher could tie her down. She carefully pins the lock and when it clicked she took of the handcuffs from her hands. She examines the red marks that remains. She rubs it and ran as far away as possible from the silver haired man sleeping.

* * *

><p>It was morning. the sun was shining as bright as ever as its rays reflected on a glass window on a language teachers bedroom.<p>

The birds were chirping and the wind blew mindlessly. It was a great day indeed but not everyone of course.

A man who was left sleeping in the streets of an old district caught a cold and was laid back in bed. He missed the second day of school. No school means no pay and all was this because he let his guard down

" Darn it! " he exclaimed.

Gintoki could not move as he read his wednesday issue of shounen jump in bed. It was a little dark in his room but he liked it that way. on the side of his bed was his thermometer showing 39.5 degrees of heat. He walked his way home when the old man tried to woke him up and told him that the lady that he was with left him when he fall back to sleep. When he got home, Kagura was about to leave the house for school when she sees his uncle entering the house

" Gin-chan! where've you been?! I've worried sick ! " Kagura was about to nag about her night and morning to his uncle, nagging him about eating egg on rice and sadaharu pooping everywhere when Gintoki collapsed. Thanks to her Yato strenght she carried him to his bedroom on the second floor. She got his temperature and readied a cold compress for him before she left for school.

" Im gonna go now Gin-chan , the sadist challenge me yesterday about some contest today so i really have to go "

Gintoki only waved his hand, signaling her to go

" get well Gin-chan! "

And that was when he was left alone in his dying bed.

" Darn it, my back hurts.. " He was about to get up when Sadaharu entered the room

" Arf! " He said as he started to moves towards Gin

"Oi.. what the hell.. Sadaharu! "

Sadaharu jump off towards Gintoki. He licks of Gintoki's face and bit it

" Owhh.. owhh owwwwwhhh! "

* * *

><p>it was already noon when Gintoki decided to buy some strawberry milk in the nearby market. He was sick and even missed Ketsuno Ana's forecast for the day.<p>

That woman was really a misfortune to him.

As he walk his way inside the store with his blue shirt and jeans he saw the refrigirator that beholds his magical strawberry milk that can putt him off out of his misery at the further left. As he wander towards the refrigirator he did not see that he was about to hit someone

" ouch!" The girl exclaimed while all her belongins fell to the ground

" crap , I'm sorry.. I - " As he picked the fallen matters onto the ground Gintoki saw that there was a wheel in front of him ' crap dont tell me..'

As he picked up all the materials and saw eye to eye to person he bump into he quickly bowed to the lady on the wheelchair. She was a beauty even in her thirties though she was disabled

" Im sorry miss , i didn't see you soo.. "

" Dont worry it's alright. I'ts my fault that i did not hold my breaks. It was clumsy of me sir " She smiled at Gintoki while she pushes her way towards the exit carrying some bags that was more for her to carry. Gintoki only looked at her until she got out of the store. He the proceeded towards the dairy section to buy his milk

* * *

><p>It was already noon when she Woke up. Dress in her PJ she walks down the stairs. Even in the morning she already tidied herself up. It was a must in her work at she'll always should look presentable. She was a beauty even without makeup. Making her way to the kitchen to see if her sister was anywhere inside the house.<p>

" Hinowa? " She called out of thin ear

She went to the living room but still no sign of her delightful sister anywhere.

She has no work today , her boss hasn't called her since saturday. No work means no money, Adding up a total pervert to her debt list she started to think.

" where could i get the money that I owed that idiot ? "

As she lean on their couch , she saw a sticky note attached to the coffee table in front of her. Seeing that Hinowa was the only one doing this type of stuff she grab a hold of it.

"_ out to buy groceries , be back in a jippy "_

"Darn it. Why did she left me?! She couldn't carry all those stuff by herself!" She felt angry, it was her fault that Hinowa let her sleep in.

It was already midnight when she got home. Hinowa stayed awake waiting for her. Seeing that Tsukuyo was really tired she did not asked what happened but she gave Tsukuyo a very gentle smile which shocked her last night.

" I should go after her " She got up and went up stairs to get dress

* * *

><p><strong>I've made this chapter somewhat long for the days i did not update<strong>

**Hope ya'll enjoy.**

**SPOILER for the next Chapter :**

_" Oi what the hell are yeh doing here?! " Tsukuyo blurted as she saw the same guy she was avoiding to see for the past few days_

_" What? It's you that I Should be asking! ... Wait a minute You're my Student? " Gintoki exclaimed in front of the Principals office as the two stood there eyeing Each other_

_" Well this will be easier for me " Gintoki Smirk while Tsukuyo sweat drops_

* * *

><p><strong>for the Dango shop reference please see Episode 66 of Gintama!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**five days since i last updated **

**Sorry it's just that somethings came up**

**Here ya are! please enjoooooyy**

* * *

><p>It just took him a couple of minutes to buy some strawberry milk right at the grocery store. Though he was saving for what money he has left, he still couldn't resist his daily dose of sugar specially his Milk. As he walks up to the exit door of the grocery, one hand carrying a plastic bag, he notices a shadow behind the glass door. As the door slide open, it revealed his Theory. It was the same lady he bumped into a couple of minutes earlier. As he stood there outside of the store, he looks to his left and saw the worry in the Lady's eye.<p>

" Need a hand? " he asked even though he averted his stare to the Horizon.

Hinowa was startled and looks to her side and saw the guy she bumped into

"Excuse me?"

" i think you need a little help with those bags " he pointed at the bags that was on the either side of Hinowa's chair and two to her lap

" ah! Hahaha, you're right "

" mind if i give you a hand?" He looks at Hinowa

Hinowa only gave him a smile.

* * *

><p>Its been a couple of minutes since she got out of the house. After changing from her night clothes to her casual ones, she quickly lock the door and left.<p>

Dashing her way towards the grocery store she knew Hinowa would go, she stopped at an intersection.

" crap , which is it again? " she bit her thumb. Rethinking which way was it to the nearest grocery store.

Looking back and forth At the two direction in front of her, she started to get irritated.

" to hell with it! "

Trusting her instincts she went towards the direction to her right. Sprinting her way towards the grocery store. Little did she know that two people were walking on the other side of the intersection.

On both of his wrist hang some handful of grocery bags as he pushes a wheelchair which hold a very beautiful woman

" Sakata-san? " Hinowa asked out of the blue as she stare at the road in front of her

" hmm?"

" what do you do for a living?"

Gintoki stared at the top of Hinowa's head as he decided to answer her question

" I'm a language teacher "

" oh.. Really that's great.. What's school? "

" Gintama high, heard of it? "

Hinowa puts her hand under her chin as she tried to remember if she ever heard of the said school.

She shook her head

" I'm sorry , my family is new in this town, you see we've been moving continuously" she sighed

" hmm.. By the way , why do you ask? "

" hmm.. You see, i have a sister. Though she's still young, she's the one who brings the dough.." Hinowa started to sound gloomy as she  
>Reminisce Tsukuyo<p>

" but still, i want her to have an educational background. It could really help her to find a descent job.. "

" is that so? Hmm.. You still could enroll her , the school doesn't really care about late comers " he deadpanned, remembering that pain in the ass school he's been teaching for a couple of years

" really? That's good! I'm really considering it. Knowing that there will be good professors around, I'm at peace " She clap her hand as she tried to imagine Tsukuyo in her Highs chool uniform

" hearing how you say that i can say that your sister is a handful "

Hinowa only giggled. As she open her eyes, she saw her house on the other side of the street

" oh.. That's the one " she pointed out as Gintoki continued to push her towards the said house. He stopped at the entrance.

Hinowa brought out her arms to open the gate but Gintoki beat her to it.

" let me "

As Gintoki brought out the bag on the other side of the door of the house he eyes the inside of the house.

" uhm.. You could leave that there, I can handle it myself " Hinowa spoke as Gintoki turned his head to his back.

" o-okay.. I'm off the-" Gintoki was about to go out when

" wait.."

He looks back at Hinowa and see's her pulling out her purse

" no- its okay.." He tried to Disagree but Hinowa insist

" no, it's fine. I've troubled you " she handed out a couple of bucks

Looking at her, he remembered that he needed money. ' it isn't bad right? I helped her out '

" Sakatan-san? " Hinowa pulled him out of deep thought as she still was left hanging, still the money was on her hand

" well, if you insist " He sighed as he gets the money from Hinowa.

" uhm.. Thanks " he said as he Bid good bye to her

" take care "

As he was about to exit he turns his head half way, hand on both of his pocket as a bag of strawberry milk was hanging on one of his wrist

" uhm.. I'm looking forward for  
>Your sister in our school " he said as he salute goodbye to her. With that he disappeared walking to the opposite road they've been earlier<p>

* * *

><p>Hinowa was busy putting the can of goods inside the cabinets in the kitchen when she heard the door open.<p>

" Hinowaaa? " a panting girl called out as she closed the door

" in the kitchen "

As she entered the room, Hinowa turned to her and saw her sweating hard and panting

" oh heavens sake, what happened to you? " she went to the fridge and poured some water to a glass and handed over some to Tsukuyo who was leaning on the counter. She breathed in and out. Trying to recover some energy after running towards the store and to their house

" where.. Where were you? I was looking fer yah " she started to drink the handed water. Trying to take it all with one swift

After finishing, she fixed up her composure and went back to her normal  
>Self.<p>

" owh.. I've grocery shopped" Hinowa started to pull out some stocks from the grocery bag and situated it onto the table

" how did yah manage to go home? " Tsukuyo started to pull out a cigarette from her pocket. She lit it up and started to smoke. Letting the stress flow with every exhale of smoke she breathed out. It started to envelope the room

" I've gotten some  
>Help from a very handsome man "<p>

Tsukuyo eyed her from the corner of her eyes and saw her smiling. She started to scratch her head

" yah know, I'm not against your love life and ol but i think yah gotta tell seita bout that " Hinowa stopped from her work and giggled

" oh heaven no! I was thinking you were a better match for him than me.. "

Tsukuyo almost gag on her cigarette

" what?! Hell no. I already told yah, u thew away my woman hood a long time ago " she protested, she concealed the forming embarrassment from her face

" hahaha... I know "

Silence started to envelope the place as the two started to unload the bags of groceries and impute it to the drawers in the kitchen.

" oh yeah..Hey Tsukuyo..." She turns to her sister who was busy putting the same can goods in one row when she remembered something about the conversation she had earlier with a man named Sakata

* * *

><p>"Gin-chan!" An almost growl of a monster to his ear send chills down his spine as his niece started to nag to him for going out while being sick off his ass<p>

" why did you left bed you idiot.. Now look your even sicker than ever! " Kagura pointed at his uncle who's laying face down on their couch on the living room

" go awaaaay.. " Gintoki waves at her as he started to feel woozy. Everything was turning. Right after he got home , his illness kicked in. To tired to climb up the stairs to his room, he lump up and stayed on his couch until Kagura got home

" darn it Gin-chan, stop being sick already! " Kagura started to trash some pillows towards her Uncle

" you're not helping you idiot! " Gintoki started to get buried under their living room pillows , his niece is constantly throwing

"Hmp.. " she pouted, arms crossed while a sokunbo hangs from her mouth

" look, if you still couldn't come to school tomorrow, how the hell would we have money for fooooood! " she spat, looking pissed at her father figure

" that's your concern?! What kind of relative are you?!" Gintoki spoke through the pillow. Feeling the heat of his breath enveloping his face

" the kind that will eat you if you still slack off! " she walks towards her uncle who was slump to his couch.  
>She hollered at her giant pet dog who swoosh towards the scene. Kagura started to lift his Uncle and situated him at Sadaharu's back.<p>

" come on Sadaharu, let's put this idiot to his bed "

" arf! "

* * *

><p>The swift breeze covered the whole school grounds as students started to enter Gintama high. Loads of leafs flowing by circling the motion of the air. It was a great day indeed.<p>

" Hey Kondo-san... Just tell me.. what the hell are we doing here at the top of the school  
>Building this early in the morning?! " A raven v-shape haired lad complained to his superior as he was dragged out of bed early in the morning.<p>

" shhh it Toshi! Cant you see I'm working here " A gori- .. a man holding binoculars cleared as he eyes through his lens the Group of girls entering the school grounds

" work my ass! You-" he was cut off when a water balloon splattered onto his face. Causing his uniform to get wet

" you should shut up Hijikata-san.. "  
>A sandy haired lad said as he was laying down on the floor with his signature mask covering his eyes<p>

" Dont te-" another balloon hit him

" Darn it So- " and another

" Y- " and another

".."

And another

" WHAT THE HELL I DIDN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING?! " he said with great anger as he turns his attention to his kohai. An irking nerve crawl onto his forehead

" whoops.. Looks like I'm all out of balloons.. " he peeked through his mask as he tried to search for another balloon in his left. He sat up.

The wind started to let his beautiful hair flow. Swaying with the wind

" Why do you even have so many water balloons?! " Hijikata spat, trying to call Yamazaki thru his cell to bring him another uniform

" ohh.. Yeah I was supposed to drop this to that China girl .. " he deadpaned as he stared at his superior Eyeing girls

" what kind of disciplinary committee are you?! "

" Heh, if i know you're really into that china girl aren- " he was cut off when another balloon hit his face

" WTF?! I thought you were all out ?! "

" I guess I'm wrong " Sougo slowly turned his head towards Hijikata showing his smug face

" You darn brat ! I'll get you! " Hijikata was about to go to sougo when his phone answered

" taichou? " Yamazaki answered

"Wh-" Hijikata was held back

" Taichou , you need anything? "

"Darn it... Ah yeah.. Bring me another shirt will yah " Hijikata said as he started to unbottom his shirt

" looks like Okita-san is at it again.. " Yamazaki sighed thru the phone

" yeah .. Bring it quick " and with that he ended the phone call. Hijikata Walks towards his Commander. As he looks towards him through his phireperal view, he saw Kondo drowling

' what the hell?! ' Toshi thought feeling a little bit disgusted on how his superior acts like

Kondo sees her dream girl through the lenses of his Binoculars.

" Otae-chan never fails to  
>Make me fall in love! " he says through drowling.<p>

Otae was with Kyuubei. It was always a routine to come to school together for them. It was Otae stepped in the school ground that she felt chills.

" what is it Otae-chan? " both halted. Kyuubei looks at Otae-chan who looks troubled

"A ..A gorilla is nearby " Otae stated as she tried to look everywhere for a sign

" a what? "

It was when Otae looked up and saw her stalker.

" BULLSEYE! "

Kondo saw through his binocular Otae, and he saw a red light that shown through her eyes.

' shit ' he thought

Otae grabs a scissor inside her bag

" Kyuu-chan, can you move a little "

" a yes .. " as she moved a little further, she saw Otae readying her position.

Its like seeing a Goku going super saiyan. Electric fields started to envelope Otae, as she gathered Energy with all her might, people from the school ground stared as they saw Otae forms the perfect angle and threw the scissors with all her might towards Kondo.

" DIE GORILLAAAA! "

It was a bullseye. Even Hijikata and Sougo did not see it coming. The Scissors pierces through the lens and sent Kondo flying towards the wall with a scissor on his forehead.  
>Dead. That what would Sougo and Toshi would describe their commanders Situation right now. Blank eyes, agape<br>Mouth. And it also looks like His sould is leaving him.

" look , Kondo's soul is coming out.. Wait.. Isnt that a Di-" Sougo pointed As he walk towards his Superior...

" what the hell! Get it back idiot! " Hijikata hurried as he tried to pull Kondo's Di- i mean soul back to his Body..

People only stared at the scene as Otae fixes herself up. She claps. Then turns to Kyuubei, who was still amazed by her

" Now , Kyuu-chan where were we? "

The two continued there way towards the inside of the school, not bothering about what happened to the earlier scenario. People around were speechless.

Back to the top of the school building, sougo tried to slap his superior to life

" Oi Kondo-san wake up.. "  
>He said as he slaps him back in fort<p>

" You idiot! Stop being a sadist! " Hijikata shouted as he saw how red Kondo's face turned. Sougo only turned half way looking at Hijikata

" it would be better if it were you Hiji-baka " then he turns again to Kondo, continuing his earlier action

" Tssk.. Bastard! " Hijikata Sighed. He pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. It was really getting on his nerves on how They , the Student council of Gintama High, would be humiliated like that.. And all was because of their Idiot President.

" darn it.. How will i explain this to the Chairman.. " he Closed his eyes as he started to take off his Shirt, muscle flexed as he pulled it off. Body showing his inner muscles. Those biceps and abs that any girl in the school would die to see. He put his shirt on his Shoulder as he breathed in the toxins from the cigarette. The Bell rang.

" darn it! Where the hell is yamazaki?! " he pulled out his phone from his pocket and started to walk toward the edge of the building where the grills where. He was about to dial the number when he caught a glimpse of someone entering the school ground.

He stared. It was the first time of him seeing her. Also it isnt that hard for him to not notice her. The school ground was empty. Everyone was already inside the school. She was the only one left.

She was Clad with the formal school uniform, though it looks like the button on her chest were ready to explode. She was a babe. Hair in a pony tail and bag on her shoulders. She walks across the field. Looking collective and nonchalant

" she looks aggressive " Hijikata whispered out of thin air

Hijikata also notice the Scar that crosses her perfect face. He was cut out of his enticement when the door of the rooftop opens

" Taichouu! Here's your clothes! "  
>Yamazaki yelled<p>

Hearing something, Tsukuyo looked up and Saw a half naked guy staring at her

" Shit ! " Hijikata cuss as he averted his stare from her to Yamazaki.

" Dammit Yamazaki " he Grabs the newly clean school  
>Uniform from Yamazaki and turned his sight towards the lower field but to his surprise she was gone<p>

the second bell rang

" looks like we need to Go back "  
>Hijikata stated as he buttoned up his Shirt and walks towards Kondo, who was starting to get consciousness<p>

She started to walk towards the principles office. She was redirected by the schools Janitor that she saw at the Entrance.

" what kind of school is this?! What kind of school has a naked guy so early in the morning " she murmured as she stopped from the outside of the Principles office.

" darn it, if it weren't for Hinowa's request i wouldn't be even doing this crap " she Started to knock at the door. Much to her surprise an old man with Green skin and an antennae attached to his forehead opened the door

Tsukuyo was surprised but she concealed it before it showed

" oh.. You must be Miss Tsukuyo "  
>He bowed<p>

" ah yes.. " Tsukuyo bowed

" I'm the school's secretary , Jii. Principal Baka..*coughs* Hata .. Is expecting you , this wag please .. " he then walks over to another office inside. Tsukuyo only followed.

" She's here " Jii knocks at the door

" come in! "

" please.. " Jii bows as he shows Tskuyo the way

As Jii closes the door , Tsukuyo sat up onto the chair that was parallel to the the Principle's. She looks at the man in front of her though he was turned around.

" Ah yes, Miss Tsukuyo It's rare for someone to go to our school in this time of year .. " he said , Tskuyo only noticed how silly his voice sounds to her

" ah, yes yah see - "

" shhh.. No need to explain" the Chair turned to her and again Tsukuyo was astonished on how the man looks. A fat , purplish man who is partially bald turns to her while holding a weird jerble in his hand.

Tsukuyo only stared at his antennae which Hata noticed

" Ah.. I see you take noticed of my charm point " Hata brags

' wtf.. Charm point?!' Tsukuyo thought deep inside. Trying to swallow the shit this man is giving her

" ah..yes, it is very charming " Tsukuyo nods

" I knew you were a very intelligent girl Miss Tsukuyo! HAHAHAHAH! "

" ah yes.. But can i know my schedule for this term.. I'm kinda.. "

" Ah yes! Dont worry ! " Hata then turns to his telephone. He pressed the button for one

" Jii! " he called out

" What?! " he shouted through the phone

Both the two were shock

" What kind of tone is that you bastard?! "

" What the hell is it?! "

" How dare you talk to your Prince like that?! "

They continued arguing through the phone leaving Tsukuyo to her turning point ..

" uhm.. Sir. I think i need to go to class "

She cut them off..

Hata sighed.  
>" ah yes.. oi you darn bastard! Call Sakata san right this instant! " she shouted to the phone, feeling furious<p>

" Fine! " with that the call ended with a bang

*tooooot*

" dont worry about that. That's normal "

" ah yes.. Normal.. " Tsukuyo started to sweat drop ' This place is insane! What the hell was Hinowa thinking! '

She was shouting inside as she deeply closed her eyes. Trying to swallow the weirdness of it all.

" Yow Prince Baka! " a mans voice said as the door opens

Tsukuyo stopped from her thought

' i know that voice.. ' she thought

" what is it again baka? " the man stated

" Oi stop refering to me as Baka! My name is Hata! " The principal contradicted

' NO. NO. Im imagining things ' still speaking to her self. She tried to open her eyes but still head bowed.

" so what's up? I've got class you know "

" ah yes.. This is Tsukuyo-san, she will be Joining your class starting today " Hata then swayed his arms towards Tsukuyo which Gintoki followed. Oblivious that there was someone other than them  
>Inside.<p>

" ah.. AH! " Gintoki Pointed as he saw the girl in front of him

" shit " Tsukuyo murmured as she slowly averted her gaze towards the man in front of her ' this ain't happenin!'

_"_ Oi what the hell are yeh doing here?! " Tsukuyo blurted as she saw the same guy she was avoiding to see for the past few days right in front of her. Clad with his white lab gown and reading glasses. The only difference is that he looks like he's smoking.

" What? It's you that I Should be asking! ... Wait a minute You're my Student? " Gintoki exclaimed in front of the Principals office as the two stood there eyeing Each other

" Ah yes, she's the one I'm telling you about earlier " Hata joined the conversation

" Well this will be easier for me " Gintoki Smirk while he turns his gaze back to Tsukuyo.

" Well it looks like you two are already acquainted, you may now proceed to class " Hata then waves his hands , signaling them to be off

" No wait ! " Tsukuyo exclaimed. Hata was shock with the sudden interjection.

" what is it? "

Tsukuyo looks to Gintoki to Hata

" I - I want out! I'm not going to enroll! " She proclaimed feeling a little bit nervous

" what.. what are you saying Miss Tsukuyo? " Hata felt confused with the sudden outburst

" I-ah! " Gintoki grabs holds of her hand and drag her out of the room

" Hahahah! well then class will be starting! " He then drags his new student outside as Tsukuyo was struggling to get out

" Let go of me! " She shouted

" No , not this time " He said with cold tone

" Darn it! how many times have we been in this type of this Situation old man! "

*Slam*

She felt a cold surface against her back as Gintoki pressed her towards the wall. Both her hands were in lock with his grasp

" look who's talking, what's an underage girl doing at a love motel at christmas eve " Face inches away as Gintoki Smirk. Eyes looking directly at each other.

" I- I ain't .. i.. "

Tsykuyo started to feel dizzy as the closeness of their faces were far off her comfort zone. She could feel his breathe spreading through her face

" You've got no idea how hellish you made my life lady.." he continued, still their gazes locked

Blood started to run from places to places throughout her body. The weird tingling sensation and the embarrassment wasn't even helping Heart pumping so hard that she couldn't breath right. So before he could even speak a little bit more , Tskuyo kneed him to his knot

" Owhh! Darn it! can't you even take a joke! " He said as he grabs hold of his aching crotch as he kneels to the floor

" What kind of fucking joke was that?! You trying ta harrass your own student huh? " She blurted as she tried to breath in and out. the rush in her body was still present. She tried to shook herself

" Who'l get interested in a girl like you? " He spat back still feeling the dying ache against his manhood

" asshole! " She blushed as she composed herself up.

Gintoki only stared at her as he still got that pissed look in him " bitch " he murmured

* * *

><p><strong>for those who're asking for a romantic scene, i apologize, please blame my brain coz of this supper many things i want to put in, in this fic.<strong>

**there will be a process for their relationship development , That i promise !**

**SUPPORT !**

**you guys are my inspiration to update**

**- love yah guys! **


End file.
